


Dinner in the Future

by bluemandycat



Category: Archvillain Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, In SINT-verse where Kyle has previously met the Villains Club, It's wild but it's also canon compliant, Kyle's future self tries to parent him, M/M, Time Travel, Younger Kyle: you're GAY? and for THAT?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: Kyle accidentally sends himself forward in time, straight into the living room of his 32-year old self. They have a nice chat.
Relationships: Kyle Camden/Mighty Mike
Kudos: 1





	Dinner in the Future

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, it's your girl, coming back in with Archvillain fanfic!
> 
> Things to bear in mind while reading this:  
> \- It is compliant with Barry Lyga's Archvillain SINT, and therefore the plot of Tomorrow Today.  
> \- For those who don't know what that means, basically Kyle has met an older (23 year old, to be exact) version of himself (and the Mad Mask and the Giggler and Lundergaard).  
> \- Kyle has also had his gay realization moment at the time of this fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

In a modest suburban house not too far outside of Bouring, a 12 year old Kyle Camden suddenly and without warning travelled through time to crash in the living room.

The time travel process resulted in a large BOOM that echoed through the house. All the picture frames rattled, but a 32 year old Kyle Camden barely flinched. He continued to sip his tea as his 12 year old self rose from the ground, coughing.

“Hey,” Older Kyle said to his disoriented younger self.

“Where–  _ when–  _ am I?” Younger Kyle asked. His bangs were pushed up, and his whole face was covered in ash.

Older Kyle reached for the wet wipes he had set out. “Your time machine just exploded in your face. Clean yourself up first.”

Warily, Younger Kyle took the wipes. He wiped his eyes and forehead, and smoothed his bangs back down. Older Kyle looked at his younger self fondly. He really had been adorable before puberty had hit– but he knew that he’d be snarked at if he told his younger self that. Teenagers were always so insecure about their looks.

When his face was clean, Younger Kyle said, “Older me? Why do you look so…”

“Much older?” Older Kyle finished. “Well, you met the 23 year old version of yourself. I’m 32. So nine years is what happened.”

“Oh.” Younger Kyle looked like he was kicking himself for being so obtuse. Older Kyle didn’t mind it, though. He had discovered that obtuseness wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but his younger self wouldn’t learn that for many years. “Well, then, uh… hi again?”

“Hi,” Older Kyle replied. 

Younger Kyle jumped and looked wildly over his shoulders. “My chronovessel! It’s not here!”

Older Kyle shook his head. “It didn’t make the trip with you.”

Younger Kyle’s hands scrabbled at his hair. “So then how do I get home? Am I stuck here? What about–” He began hyperventilating.

Older Kyle grabbed his younger self’s shoulders. “Kyle,” he said firmly. “It’s fine. I am you, and I can guarantee that you don’t get stuck in the future. I have a time machine upstairs that you can use to get home.”

Slowly, Younger Kyle began to calm. “You have a chronovessel here?”

“Yeah. It’s more or less the same design as the one I visited you with when I was 23. It’ll get you home safe, a few minutes after the explosion.” Older Kyle paused. “But why not take a break? Consider July 13th of 2033 a stopover. Stay for dinner.”

Younger Kyle looked hesitant. “I don’t know…”

“Come on. I know you need a break, and I’m sure you have questions about the future.” When Younger Kyle still seemed unsure, Older Kyle added, “Kyle, I already know that you’ll say yes, because I said yes. Come on.”

“Alright,” said Younger Kyle. “I guess it can’t hurt.”

“Sweet.” Older Kyle turned around and yelled down the hallway, “We’ve got company tonight!”

“Oh, nice!” Mike Camden emerged from the bedroom, and strode down the hall. “Who is it?”

“Myself,” Older Kyle said. “12 year old me.”

“Wow, so he’s from the beginning, then!” Mike said cheerfully. “How old was the last version of you that we entertained?”

“Seventeen,” Older Kyle replied. “He wanted help with his college essay.”

“That’s right.” Younger Kyle was staring in awe at Mike. Older Kyle couldn’t blame him. 32 year old Mighty Mike looked a lot different than 12 year old Mighty Mike. He was still as muscular as he’d ever been, but he’d grown a stubbly beard, and stopped using hair gel to give his hair that “superhero swoop.” His days of domino masks and capes were over. He wore a plain blue t-shirt and jeans, and looked more like a mechanic than an inhumanly powerful superhero.

“Why don’t you get started on dinner?” Older Kyle asked. His younger self clearly had questions.

“Sure. What are you feeling tonight? Broccoli soup again?”

Older Kyle groaned. “Anything but that. We’ve had it three nights in a row.”

Mike laughed, and headed toward the kitchen. “I’ll do that salmon.”

“With the ginger sesame sauce?”

“Course.”

“Love you,” Older Kyle said. Mike disappeared. Older Kyle turned to his slack-jawed younger self. “So I suppose you have questions.”

“That’s Mighty Mike!” Younger Kyle exclaimed.

“It is. Very astute, Kyle.”

“And you’re  _ living  _ with him? And you said you loved him?” he persisted.

“Well, yeah.” Older Kyle shrugged. “We _ are _ married.”

“You’re  _ married? _ ” Younger Kyle’s eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head. “I  _ marry  _ Mighty Mike?”

“What a plot twist, right?” Older Kyle laughed. “You become a supervillain just to get rid of the guy, and then twenty years later, you marry him!”

“I…” Younger Kyle looked down at his lap, his face flushed red. “This is a lot to process.”

“I know, trust me. Take your time.”

“I just…” Younger Kyle looked back up. “If you had told me that I was going to marry someone I knew at age 12, I would have thought it’d be…”

“The Mad Mask?” Older Kyle asked. Younger Kyle nodded. “Yeah, it didn’t end up happening. Although, without spoiling too much, I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.”

“What?” Kyle’s blush deepened.

Older Kyle shrugged again. “What can I say? I guess I like guys with superpowers.”

“Look, I only just figured out I was gay. And now you’re telling me… Oh,  _ man _ .”

Older Kyle chuckled. “Don’t worry, it won’t happen for a while. You’ll have time to get used to the idea.”

“What do you even  _ see  _ in him?” Younger Kyle asked.

“Well, he  _ is  _ hot. Everyone knows that.”

Younger Kyle slapped his hands over his ears. “Stop, stop. I don’t need to hear that.”

“Besides that?” Older Kyle paused to think, choosing his words carefully. “He’s always been there for me. He saw the worst parts of me first, and loves me anyway. And we’re a lot alike.”

“Me and Mike. Alike.” His younger self looked aghast.

“As crazy as it seems, yes.”

“He messes up words, and he makes mistakes all the time! And he’s an alien!”

Older Kyle resisted the urge to laugh. HIs younger self was still holding onto that ridiculous belief. “He gets better with his words, I promise.”

Younger Kyle squinted suspiciously. “When?”

“Sophomore year of high school is when it mostly clears up,” Older Kyle explained. “And sure, he makes mistakes. Don’t you?”

“It’s different! I make mistakes when I’m trying to help people! He makes mistakes…”

“...when  _ he’s  _ trying to help people,” Older Kyle finished. “Like I said, you’re a lot alike.”

Younger Kyle blinked as he tried to process it. “Oh,” he could only say. “I never thought of it like that.”

“Yeah. Like I said, funny how life works out, huh?”

“So then, what?” Younger Kyle asked. “We stop being a villain eventually?”

“I never said that,” Older Kyle replied. “I don’t think we could stop being a villain if we tried.”

“But you… and Mike!” Younger Kyle gestured wordlessly. “No offense, but I don’t think my Mike would  _ ever  _ date a villain, much less marry one.”

Older Kyle leaned forward. “Your Mike still thinks that dogs and cats are male and female versions of the same animal.”

“Hey!” came Mike’s voice, from the kitchen. “I heard that.”

Older Kyle laughed guiltily, and leaned back. “After all these years, I still can’t believe that you thought that.”

“Oh, let it go!”

“I will not let it go, because it’s hilarious.”

“Idiot,” Mike said, as the familiar sound of the oven opening was heard.

Older Kyle turned his attention back to Younger Kyle, who was wide-eyed at their domestic conversation. “But yeah. You both have a lot of growing up to do.”

“So?” Younger Kyle said. “He’s always gonna be a superhero.”

“As you get older, the villain and hero thing starts to sort of fade into the background. We eventually realized that it didn’t really matter how we were seen– we were the only two people in the world with serious superpowers. We became friends by bonding over that, and everything else progressed naturally.”

“But what about the Mad Mask, or Lundergaard? What about the Villains Club?”

Older Kyle fought to keep the grimace off his face. “That… that’s its own story. You’ll see what happens in your own time.”

Younger Kyle sat forward. “You’re not friends with them anymore, huh?”

Older Kyle shook his head. “No.”

“What did they do?”

“To me? Nothing,” Older Kyle said. “But I had to leave.”

“Was it a time travel thing? Like you had to be in a specific place at a specific time, or else there’d be a paradox?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, whatever it was, I hope it was important,” his younger self said.

“ _ Very  _ important.” Older Kyle’s eyes flicked over to the kitchen for a moment, hearing Mike open the oven and take out the salmon, and then back to his younger self. Younger Kyle shot him an  _ “are you kidding”  _ look.

Older Kyle stood up, and mussed Younger Kyle’s hair. His younger self rolled his eyes. “Now let’s go set the table.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you liked this, consider popping over to archvillain-fandom.tumblr.com, or r/archvillain!


End file.
